Distraction
by lainarae
Summary: A broken Bella meets the deliciously handsome, man-whoring Quil while visiting Jacob... Can she let herself go? Feel something other than the pain? Can Quil provide her with the Distraction she's seeking? OOC. Two-shot. Rated 'M' 4 adult themes & lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So with all of the things going on with my mother's health and general everyday life I stumbled into some major writers block with my other stories and ended up removing anything incomplete from FF. I apologize to anyone that had them/me on alert and I am hoping to get back into writing them once again sometime soon. Cross your fingers for me! I thought maybe I'd type out a few one-or-two shots to possibly get my flow back.**

**I also want to recommend an awesome story I'm reading, ****Age of Consent: My Summer as a Legal Intern by ****mylittlesecret84****. As the title implies this one involves a teen Bella and a 26yr old Edward and the trials and tribulations that go along with the age difference and their love. Another really great one is Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by hunterhunting - it's got a lot of angst, but **_**SUCH **_**a good read. GO READ THEM! I swear they both are really great, especially if you're into some lemony goodness.**

3 months, 22 days, 10 hours, and 22 minutes since _He_ left me. I check the clock on the dash of my ancient truck and correct myself. _25_ minutes. I'm on my way to La Push, once again hoping to distract myself from the aching hole currently residing somewhere deep inside me.

I can't watch Charlie look at me strangely one more time. There's no doubt now that he's thinking of shipping me off once again. He doesn't think I notice him, but I'm not _totally_ oblivious to the outside world. I see the way he squints his eye's and cocks his head to the side, staring at me when he thinks I'm otherwise occupied. He hasn't been doing it as much lately now that I've been hanging out with Jake, so I'll just continue to do so, even though, honestly, I haven't been enjoying it very much.

I mean, yea, Jake is great. He's like my own personal sun, always trying to make me laugh or smile, helping me through the rough patches when something inadvertently reminds me of _Him_ and the hole threatens to open up and engulf me.

But… Jake likes me. I mean… _like_ like's me. I'm sure he doesn't think I notice, just like Dad. But I do. He's always trying to touch me in little insignificant ways, an arm around my shoulder here, holding my hand there, and while it's nice… I don't know. It's not the same. I can't think of him like _that_. I mean, I've known him pretty much forever, and thinking about him like _that, _leaves me feeling like I had been contemplating incest.

I shudder and crinkle my nose as I pull up into the dirt drive in front of the Black's home. I definitely won't be thinking about those things again. The creepy feeling it gives me just isn't worth it. I cut off the loud rumbling engine and climb out of my truck. I can hear Jacob's loud boisterous laughter coming from around the side of the house towards his garage. I begin walking towards it but my steps falter when I hear two other voices join in.

I'm not so good with company just yet, and the thought of the awkwardness associated with meeting strangers leaves me feeling drained. I turn around half-way there and make my way back to my truck, hoping to get away unnoticed. "Bells… Bells is that you?" I hear him yell from the garage and know there's no hope of getting away now and turn back, grudgingly dragging my feet.

He's standing there in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed against his massive chest. I swear every time I see that boy he's grown at least another inch or two, and today is no exception. I have no clue what Billy could possibly be feeding him, but holy crow, maybe I should have a few bites. I know I've lost weight recently and I'm pretty sure a good stiff wind could easily blow my 5'4" frame across town. I make a mental note to ask.

"You thought you could get away from me, huh?" Jake asks with a playfully menacing look on his face.

I attempt to smile back at him though I know it comes out little better than a grimace.

"Come meet the guys Bells. We've been waiting for you to show up so we could run to the store, I'm starving."

He takes the few steps left between us and grabs my hand, dragging me inside the oily smelling garage. The lighting isn't the best inside and it takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust. I release Jake's hand and nearly collide with whoever it is that is now standing in front of me before Jacob wraps an arm around my waist and saves me from the impact.

I blink and inspect the boy standing in front of me. He is thin and willowy, though I can see he has long rounded muscled beneath the t-shirt he wears. My eyes continue their perusal and I find myself leaning my head back so I can examine his face. He is tall… like Jacob tall… maybe even a tiny bit taller. I feel dwarfed standing between the two. I finally make it up to his face and see he is smiling shyly at me. He has large brown eyes, quite similar to Jacob's, and cropped black hair.

"This idiot is Embry." Jake says in way of introduction and Embry lifts his hand in a small wave, still wearing the shy smile.

"Hi." I say softly and return his wave and small smile. Something about him puts me at ease; I can tell we could be great friends. Kindred spirits or some other strange mumbo jumbo as my mother would put it.

I pry Jacob's over eager fingers from around my waist and make my way to my usual spot in the driver's seat of his VW Rabbit. I plop myself down in a somewhat unladylike manner, crossing my legs underneath me before I realize there is someone else in the garage with us. I instantly blush in embarrassment. There is no possible way that my cheeks don't resembling bright red cherry tomato's right this minute.

I bury my face in my palms and groan when all three of them burst out laughing.

When Jake finally stops his obnoxious guffawing I hear him introduce the mystery person from the corner. "And that jerk is Quil."

I looked up hesitantly feeling someone's body heat in front of me and sucked in a deep breath. I was currently staring at the jean clad crotch of the obviously well endowed man/boy in front of me. I quickly clamped my eyes shut and was gifted with more loud laughter along with a warm chuckle from the god in front of me.

"You can open your eyes now sweetness" he said while placing a large warm hand on my thigh and gently squeezing.

I sucked in another deep breath at the reaction my traitorous body had to his deep velvety voice and the warmth of his hand on my upper thigh. A slightly familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach and dampening of my panties had me blushing even deeper. I cautiously opened one eye and peeked through my lashes half expecting another glimpse of the man meat I'd previously viewed.

Instead I was met with warm chocolate brown eyes rimmed with the longest black lashes I'd ever seen on a man, just mere inches from my own. My eyes popped open on their own accord and stared into his.

"Hi sweetness" he says, his warm minty breath ghosting out in a caress over my face.

I opened my mouth once, twice, and apparently my vocal cords have gone on vacation because I am unable to respond. I nod once pathetically, making a total fool out of myself I'm sure. He squeezes my thigh again and reaches out his other hand and takes one of mine into it, lacing his large fingers through my smaller ones. Strange sparks erupt and shoot through my body and settle between my legs.

"My name's Quil and you must be Bella; Jakey here talks about you a lot lately."

I nod dumbly again, afraid to even attempt to get the vocal cords working again.

"His description didn't do you justice sweetness; you're much more beautiful than he let on." He said bringing his upper body impossibly closer to mine.

His scent wafts around me, a warm woodsy scent somehow tinged with rich vanilla, and I have to fight the crazy urge to unfold my legs from underneath me and wrap them around his body. I attempt to drop my eyes down to my lap, feeling a bit overwhelmed by my out of control hormones, only to have them blaze out of control. He was shirtless and every one of his chest muscles where well defined and bulging. I let my eyes travel over his chest and down his arms; they were just as well muscled, making my mouth water with their deliciousness.

I make out some distant voices speaking and realize we aren't alone and jump a little when his hand slides down my thigh as he stands up still holding my hand and pulls me up and out of the car to stand in front of him. He doesn't take a step back and I can't help but be pressed completely against him. I notice that unlike Jake and Embry he is closer to my height, still taller than me, maybe 5'10" and I surprisingly find it refreshing. What he lacks in height he obviously makes up for with the sheer broadness of his chest and shoulders. He is easily at least 3 of me and pure muscle.

"Ok asshole, dial back the man-whore charm a bit and stop monopolizing Bells." Jake says grabbing my free hand in his and punching Quil's shoulder none too gently.

I stumble a bit in true Bella form as he takes off out of the garage, dragging me behind him, still holding Quil's hand tightly in mine.

"Wh… where are we going" I ask somewhat squeakily, my vocal cords managing to make their presence known again.

Jake looks over his shoulder at me like I'm a complete idiot and I've suddenly sprouted a second head. "The store Bells… Remember? Hungry? Growing boy? I'm pretty sure we just went over all of this not even 5 seconds ago."

Hmm... those things must have been discussed while I was in Quil land, because I definitely have no recollection of any of those things being said. 'Snap out of it Bella', I chastise myself mentally. 'You know you just heard Jake call him a man-whore, and you obviously just experienced him working some of his magic, Hell-o, your panties are still wet from it Bella. Is that what you really want?' I think about it, and then I think about it some more, and I'm shocked to discover I do.

_He_ never wanted to touch me, never wanted to move beyond holding me and chaste kissing. I could do this… I _would_ do this. If Quil wanted to work his man-whore charms on me, I would take advantage of it. We could mutually use each other. I could distract myself from the dark abyss inside me, and he could get some.

I shook my head slightly, shaking myself out of my thoughts and back into reality. We were walking down the road that led to Jake's house, heading towards the store I'm assuming. I must have been thinking really hard because I was now sandwiched between Jake and Quil. Jake's long arm is draped across my shoulder and Quil's beefy arm wrapped around my waist, clutching me tightly to his side. He's looking over and down at me and I smile the first real genuine smile I've smiled in months.

We continue walking in a companionable silence and I bravely slide my arm around Quil. I peak over at him and notice he has a huge grin on his face now. It really is quite nice, his lush warm lips exposing bright white teeth against the russet color of his skin, my body reacts again and I know these panties are ruined. He affects me so easily I wonder if he could possibly be having the same reaction to me.

I lazily run my fingernails against the bare skin of his lower back; he stiffens slightly and the hand resting on my hip squeezes in response. I ghost my fingers up the smooth plains of his back, relishing in the sensual velvet over stone feeling of him, and then none too gently rake my nails down his back to the waistband of his jeans. His breath forces out quickly as a hiss between his still grinning lips.

From the corner of my eye I notice Jake looking questioningly back and forth between the two of us, clearly wondering what was going on. Quil chose that exact moment to slip his hand beneath the fabric of my shirt, coming in contact with my bare skin. The heat of his hand feels so wonderful I can barely contain the moan wanting to break free from my lips and instead clear my throat, forcing out a weak cough. Jake looks directly at me and raises an eyebrow with something akin to a half smirk half frown on his face and cocks his head to the side glancing at the obvious bulge underneath my shirt and my face, probably trying to see if I need him to cease Quil's horn-dog ways.

I simply shrug my shoulders against his arm still draped there. I'm a big girl now, I don't need saving. Well… at least not from Quil.

"Keep that up sweetness and you might not like the consequences." Quil says quietly, leaning down to bring his lips next to my ear. His hot breath on my skin and in my ear sends chills down my spine, giving me goose bumps.

"Oh, I think I just might, and I know _you_ will." My mouth spurts out in a husky seductive tone before my brain has a chance to think. I blush, not knowing exactly where that particular bit of bravery came from. Hell, I'm unsure where exactly the whole sex-kitten purr just came from too. This man/boy seems to have some kind of out of control effect on my libido.

We arrive at our destination and as we're walking up the steps to the small convenience type corner store I quickly slip my hand into Quil's back pocket and squeeze the firm flesh of his backside.

"You're playing with fire" he growls under his breath, walking his fingers slowly up my rib-cage until it rests just against the lace edge of my underwire bra.

'Please go higher, go higher Quil, touch me.' I chant in my mind, my breasts becoming full and heavy with anticipation of his touch. His hand stays immobile all except for his thumb which rubs back and forth teasingly against my bra. I barely notice as Jake drops his arm from my shoulders and follows Embry inside the store, leaving me and Quil alone out on the small porch.

He takes a few steps and positions his back against the wall, leaning against it slightly with his legs spread shoulder width. He maneuvers me between them with the hand still under my shirt. His free hand wraps around my back and pulls me tightly against his chest. I slide my hands up between us, splaying my fingers on his warm chest. I can feel his heart beating almost as erratically as my own under them.

I stand on my tippy toes, brushing my aching breasts against him, bringing me closer to his ear. He leans down bringing my desired target closer.

"I want to be burned" I whisper in that husky voice again and take his earlobe between my lips, sucking on it lightly for a moment before dragging my teeth across it. I feel the rumble of his growl beneath my fingers on his chest.

He leans back staring at my face intently with those brown eyes. "You done this before?" he asks gently.

"No" I answer truthfully, "but I need to forget and I think you can help me do that."

He searches my eyes and apparently finds what he's looking for because he moves the hand from my ribs to between my shoulder blades still under my shirt and presses me tightly against him. His face descends the few inches to mine, brushing his soft warm lips hesitantly against mine repeatedly. This slight touching shoots tingly sparks of electricity through my lips until I can no longer bear it. I can't take the light touching, it reminds me too much of _Him._

I rake my nails up his chest and around his neck to pull him down to me. "Do it right" I nearly growl against his mouth in my frustration and need to forget.

I feel his lips spread across his face in a large smile. "In due time" he chuckles before he sucks my bottom lip between his own, dragging his teeth across it less than gently. The tingly sparks from before are replaced with a full blown fire as he soothes the ache from his teeth with his tongue.

I hear panting and it shocks me when I realize it's coming from my own mouth, until I hear that I'm not the only one.

His suddenly searing hands move down to grip my ass, kneading it rhythmically. A whimper escapes my mouth when I feel his fingers brush against my core from behind. My body is heated beyond comprehension and I can feel the moisture between my legs seeping out to dampen my jeans. I rub my thighs together trying to alleviate the throbbing of my core.

He leans down as his hands slide down to the back of my thighs and he grabs me, lifting me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around him, locking my ankles. He turns us around, pressing my back against the wall and his rock hard length against my core. He rocks his hips against me slowly and breaks our kiss, breathing heavily.

His eager lips attack my neck, sucking, licking, and biting at the pulse point just below my ear. My head drops back giving him more access as I go into sensory overload.

"I want you sweetness" he moans hoarsely against my neck. "I live behind here and no one's home. Can I take you to my place?" he asks squeezing my thighs and rocking against my core one more time, increasing pressure.

The moan that leaves my mouth is nothing less than shameful as I nod. My whole body is on fire and I've never felt like this before. I want to feel nothing but his bare flesh against me, around me, and in me.

I'm jostled slightly and notice that we are no longer standing on the little porch of the store, but walking around the side of it quickly, his mouth still heatedly working my neck.

"Bells? Bells!" I hear Jake call out frantically and my eyes snap open to see him and Embry standing there with shocked looks on their faces. They look so comical I almost laugh.

I lift one of the hands from Quil's neck and wave a little.

"Head back to your place Jake, we'll be there later" Quil says breaking away from my neck to call back over his shoulder while picking up his pace.

**Wanna hear something that really blows? I had this whole thing done, all 8,000+ lemontastic words, and I went to split it into two chapters, you know – highlighted it, then control+C so it's on my clipboard, and then what do I do? DUMBASS me went to check on the spelling of a word and control C'd the correct spelling, thus obliterating the second half of my story into gone forever never to return land.**

**-SIGH-**

**I swear, sometimes my own stupidity amazes me. I'm currently in the process of re-writing the second half of this, and should more than likely be done in a few days.**

**I know this pairing isn't necessarily everyone's cup-o-tea, but I'd really appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is definitely not how I had originally went with this story, but I like it, so I guess it's alright. Sorry it took me more than a few days to get it out, but the new way it went took me a bit longer to get just right. Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Oh, and I forgot to post this with the first chapter, but you know the drill, I am not SM and I definitely don't own any of these characters. I just make them do naughty non-canon things with each other……**

He bounds up the steps to his house, still carrying me as if I weigh little more than a feather. He lifts me up higher against him, holding me up with one arm wrapped under my ass, my chest in his face, while he digs in his pocket frantically for the keys with his free hand. For some reason it strikes me as funny and a small laugh bubbles out, the lately unfamiliar sound coming out somewhat choked.

He looks up while unlocking the door, that beatific smile once again aimed at me. The urge to kiss the tip of his strong masculine nose overtakes me and I allow myself to do just that. His smile grows unbelievably wider and his eyes sparkle.

Some of the urgency leaves us as he finally gets the door unlocked and walks us through, kicking it shut behind him. He sets me down gently, keeping his arms around my waist.

"You mind if I take a quick shower?" he asks me, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Dicking around with the guys in the garage doesn't exactly leave a guy smelling all that wondrous." He jokes, laughing lightly.

I lean in and close my eyes while running my nose along his bare chest, inhaling deeply. His warm woodsy vanilla scent smells pretty damn good to me, and I tell him exactly that. My honesty is rewarded with another of his deep chuckles and those warm lips peppering tiny kisses across my face.

"Then you'll like the way I smell even better after I bathe" he teases, unwrapping my arms from around his neck and his from my waist, still insisting on taking that damn shower.

I drop my arms limply down to my sides and step back from him, worried that I may lose my nerve if he leaves me alone for any amount of time. His large warm hand envelops mine, entwining his long fingers with mine.

He leads me through the sparsely decorated living room and down a hallway, the walls littered with framed photos of a short stocky bronze skinned boy, whom I'm assuming is Quil throughout the years. We stop at the end of the hallway in front of one of the two doors.

"This is my room" he says gesturing to the closed door in front of us. "I'm sorry if it's a bit messy in there, what can I say… I'm a teenage guy" he explains, a sheepish expression on his face, shrugging slightly. He lifts up his free hand and points at the other door in the hallway. "Bathroom's there, I'll be real quick and you can wait for me in my room" he says, dropping my hand and taking off, disappearing through said door.

I stand eyeing the doorknob warily, listening for the shower to start before finally mustering up the courage to reach out and open his bedroom door. The sight inside surprises me. Expecting walls covered with half naked girls and a floor covered with dirty laundry, I'm instead greeted with a small, yet nicely decorated room painted in a deep blue, a few band posters the only adornment on the otherwise bare walls, the single window covered in dark fabric, blocking out the rare sunshine.

The floor and furniture are a light pine color, though I notice the large bed and dresser are obviously aged as I walk in, closing the door behind me. A few articles of clothing are scattered about on the floor, but not enough to be embarrassed about. I sit on the bed, kicking off my sneakers and peeling off my socks, as I look around his room, further examining it.

I notice several more framed photos and hop off the bed, padding barefoot across the floor to stand in front of the dresser. They're all of Quil, Embry, and Jake doing various things. The last one is of the three of them in differing poses, all shirtless and flexing their muscles. It must be fairly recent because I surely didn't notice all of those muscles on Jake when I first moved to Forks. I flick on a small lamp on the nightstand to get a better look. All three of them look good enough to eat and I'm surprised that I include Jake in with their edibleness and the fact that the throbbing between my legs has returned.

I hear the door open and close as I allow my imagination to get carried away with images of the three of them touching my body all over. The footsteps come closer and I can feel the heat from his body against my back.

"Bella."

His hot breath ghosted its way through my hair and over my neck, making me tremble.

"Bella, please, look at me."

This was it, if I turn around and look into those warm brown eyes, I would be lost. He can provide me with the distraction I so strongly need, I can lose myself in him without the fear of getting hurt.

'Nothing about this is emotional; it's purely sexual', I tell myself, turning around to face him.

His brown eyes burn into mine and his lips are immediately on mine. His lips are hot, so very hot and demanding as they move across mine. He doesn't treat me as if I'm some precious china doll, as if his very touch could break me. He releases my lips to slide his hot tongue along the seam of my lips. I eagerly open my mouth to allow him entrance. Our arms wind around each other simultaneously, bringing our already close bodies impossibly closer. Our tongues mingle heatedly, neither of us fighting for dominance, just enjoying the union.

I feel his hands slip under the hem of my t-shirt and press open palmed and flat against my back. The delicious heat of his hands on my bare flesh sends a new wave of arousal straight to my center, once again flooding my already damp panties with wetness. They slide slowly up and down the expanse of my back before settling on my sides. The fact that his hot hands easily encompass my entire waist, his fingertips touching on my abdomen and back, makes me shiver in delight.

The largeness of his frame, the sheer amount of muscle being held against me, his overwhelming body heat, all battering my mind and body with a torrent of lust. That he could so easily overtake me, dominate me, let loose something primal and feral in me.

Something akin to a growl rumbles through his chest and I realize I have taken his bottom lip firmly between my teeth, my nails digging into the solid flesh of his back.

"Sorry…" I mumble, pulling back from him.

I notice then that he never redressed after getting out of the shower, standing in my arms, right in front of me, is a very hot, very turned-on Quil… in nothing but an obviously tented towel. I feel my breath hitch and my eyes grow wide.

"You're huge!" I blurt out, my brain to mouth verbal filter obliterated by the massive erection I can't seem to tear my gaze away from.

His hand cups my cheek and slowly tilts my head back, forcing my eyes to meet his. His smooth milk chocolate eyes have darkened, lust swirling in their depths.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" he asks with a crooked grin, his eyes searching mine.

The seriousness of this whole situation hits me then and I can't help the little squeak of nervousness that leaves my mouth.

He must understand because he gathers me close in his arms, my cheek resting against his hot chest, his large hand running soothingly through my hair.

"We don't have to do this Bella… It's alright with me if you've changed your mind. Really. I won't be upset, sweetness."

I think about leaving, just going home now, and the horrible sensation _he_ has left behind starts to return. No, I want this, I _need_ this. This is my distraction, in Quil's arms the pain goes away. I take a deep shuddering breath, calming myself and reinforcing my resolve to do this at the same time.

Slowly I drag my hand from its spot clenched between us and daringly wrap it around his still very hard and very real erection, my fingertips barely meeting each other around his solid width.

"I want this. I want _you_." My voice comes out in little more than a whisper.

He pulls back, searching my eyes once again. I try to put every emotion I'm feeling in them, but mostly my want for him to continue.

His hand wraps around my wrist and delicately removes my hand from his manhood before pulling me gently with him, walking backwards to his bed. He sits on the edge, pulling my between his parted knees. Taking my other hand he brings them both up and around his neck before releasing them and putting his own on my outer thighs.

He leans forward slightly and rests his ear against my chest, right over my heart; no doubt hearing it thump out a short staccato beat. His hands glide up and down my thighs slowly yet reassuringly and I melt into him, my arms tightening around his neck, my head dropping forward to rest my cheek in his damp ink black hair.

We stay like that for an undetermined amount of time, just being there together, holding one another. My heart rate finally is back to a normal rhythm and my nerves are nearly gone.

**QUIL POV**

I don't know how long we stay like this, me just listening to her wildly irregular heartbeat under my ear until it manages to slow itself to a more fluid and regular beat. My own heart is still beating rapidly in my chest. I can't believe what's happening.

I've listened to Jake go on and on about _the_ Isabella Swan for weeks now, pretty much non-stop. He hasn't done her justice though; with her long mahogany hair, creamy pale skin, intoxicating strawberry scent, and wide doe eyes - she is easily the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

I've been with plenty of girls, some younger, my age, and a few older ones even. But never, _never_, have I felt this attracted to any of them. I search my mind for a time even remotely similar and I draw a blank.

I can tell she's a virgin, which normally wouldn't phase me. But something about her makes me want to take it slow, for it to be different this time. It's not all about me just getting my rocks off. I want it to be special for her; I want her to _enjoy_ it. I want to watch her face as she comes undone beneath me, the delicious moans and whimpers that only _I_ can draw from her, _My_ name shouted from her mouth as _I_ bring her to ecstasy.

I slowly scoot her away from me so I can stand. I put an arm around her shoulders and lean down, placing the other behind her knees, before picking her up and gently, almost reverently, placing her on the center of the bed. I cinch my towel a little tighter around my waist so as not to give her an unintended peep show as I climb onto the bed next to her. I prop myself up with one arm and curl the other around her waist, bringing her solidly up against me.

I lean down over her, just looking at her, taking her in. Her lips call to me, their wide lushness with the slightly fuller bottom lip feel like heaven pressed against mine and I long to feel them once again.

Her warm little hand presses against my chest, forcing me to lie back as she props herself up over me on her knees, a bracing hand on either side of my head. Her hair curtains around my face, falling in chestnut colored waves; immersing me further in her strawberry scent. Her face slowly comes towards mine, her lips gently coming to rest against my forehead - pressing a single kiss there, then against each cheek, my nose, chin, and finally my lips. Sparks ignite my already heated body.

"Make love to me Quil" she says huskily.

Pure elation courses through me, tinged with nervousness and desire. I raise a hand to her beautiful face. "Bella…" I began but she cuts me off.

"I want this Quil, I _need_ this. Be my distraction." She tilts her face into my palm and kisses it gently.

I remember then what Jake said about Cullen leaving her, how she's only now just started coming back to life. If this is what she needs, then who am I to deny? I nod silently in _acquiescence._

She sits back on her knees and calmly pulls her baggy shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. Her arms reach back behind her and I watch as the straps of her bra slacken and fall down her shoulders and she slowly draws them down each arm and pulls it away from her chest, joining the discarded shirt somewhere on the floor. My eyes travel over her milky skin, the mild concave of her stomach, the gloriously round and full globes of her breasts, the light rosiness of her areolas and pebbled nipples. I raised my hand to her hesitantly and she nods her head slightly.

"Touch me Quil."

She takes my hand in hers and smoothes it across her abdomen and up to her left breast, shuddering lightly as my fingers brush her already hardened nipple. Her skin is like silk against my roughened fingers and I can't contain the moan of pleasure that leaves my mouth. She lightly squeezes my hand on her breast and her resulting whimper makes my cock twitch against the confines of the towel. She presses my hand tighter against her skin before removing her hand to allow my own solo exploration. I look from my hand on her breast to her eyes and am astonished at the heavy lidded eyes full of desire that stare back into mine.

"Please?" She whispers quietly.

I can deny her nothing. I sit up quickly and bring my other hand up to her right breast and gently massage them both, cupping their weight in my hands, gently rolling her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. I pluck at them softly as her hips buck reflexively and her eyes close. I move my hands from her breasts up to her shoulders and down her arms and she whimpers at the loss. I run my hands back up the underside of her arms and down her sides and around to run up her naked back. I want to take everything in. I want to memorize every inch of her flesh.

I bring my hands up under her arms and lift her onto me, making her straddle my lap. We both gasp as her heated center meets my cock through our coverings. I wrap my arms around her tightly and she does the same to me, bringing our bare chests together with another spark. Our lips slant over one another's and meet together repeatedly in passionate open mouthed kisses. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it into my mouth and heatedly raking my teeth across it. Her moan vibrates into my mouth and chest, snapping something inside me.

I growl deep in my throat and sweep my tongue into her mouth almost violently. One of her hands makes its way to the base of my skull and fists tightly in my hair. I groan into her mouth at the pleasure/pain combination of her pulling my hair. I break away from our kiss, breathing deeply through my nose and am assaulted once again by her warm strawberry scent, this time enhanced with the essence of her arousal. I lave my tongue down her neck to her shoulder, stopping intermittently on my way to nip tenderly at her heated skin. I run my nose back up her neck to the pulse point just under her ear, pulling back slightly to watch the frantic beat of her pulse. I get the overwhelming urge to mark her as mine and I give in, dipping back to bring my lips to the spot before teasing it with my tongue and sucking her flesh deeply into my mouth, marking her. **Mine**.

I trail kisses down her shoulder and over the generous mound of her breast before taking her nipple into my mouth. She whimpers and rocks her hips into mine. My hands travel down her back and under the waistband of her jeans and down further to cup her ass-cheeks. I moan and flex my fingers against her ass when I feel that she's wearing lace panties, my favorite. I guide her hips movements with my hands on her ass, grinding her center back and forth against my cock as I alternate my ministrations between each of her nipples. I rest my forehead against her breastbone, both our breaths coming in short shallow pants. Hers laced with the tiniest of whimpers.

I nibble and suck the skin between her breasts into my mouth roughly, marking her once again. **Mine**. I move my hands from her ass to her hips, guiding her to stand before me. I unbutton and unzip her jeans before hooking my fingers in the waist band of her jeans and panties and look up at her, making sure once again this is ok. She nods. I slowly pull the denim down her legs, her hands going to my shoulders to steady herself as I release each foot and drop the pants to the floor. I reverently massage my way up her legs, one in each hand as she stands before me. I begin at her ankles and slowly make my way up her trim little calves, up to her lush thighs.

I lean back slightly and let my eyes rove over her entire body before coming to rest on the most enthralling sight before me. Her beautiful little pussy glistens with her arousal in the dim light of my bedside lamp. She is completely bare, save a small triangle of neatly groomed hair directly above her wet slit. Her desire engorged clit is peeking out between her lips, tempting me, making my mouth water. I dip forward and place a chaste kiss against it. Her breath hitches and a small shudder courses through her body.

"I want to taste you Bells… please let me taste you…" I plead in a husky voice I barely recognize as my own.

She drops to her knees and lies down beside me, spreading her legs as her answer. I move between them and carefully spread her pussy lips with one hand and smear her juices up and down her slit, preparing her for my tongue with the other hand. Back and forth from her core to her clit I teasingly spread her juices as she gasps and lets out little moans. I nip gently at the insides of her thighs close to her sex and mark her there one last time. **Mine**.

Her hips begin to move against my fingers and I know she is more than ready for my mouth. I bring my face down to her and breath in her intoxicating aroma before following the same path my fingers have been making with my tongue, just once, once to take her taste in.

I moan at her taste, she is sweet and earthy like strawberries and honey.

"God you taste so good" I moan again before attaching my mouth to her clit, licking her swollen bundle of nerves quickly with my tongue flat. Her hips buck against my mouth and I wrap my arms around her thighs, holding her still so I can continue her delicious torture. I can feel her thighs quivering under my fingers and that, paired with the breathless words she is incoherently moaning tell me she is close to cumming. I release one of her thighs and tease her entrance with my middle finger before slowly sliding it inside of her, pumping it in and out steadily. Her back arches off the bed and my name leaves her mouth as a moan. I add another finger slightly scissoring them open as I stroke her, hoping to prepare her for the width of my cock. Her walls begin to slightly convulse around my fingers, so I speed up my movements and suck her clit gently into my mouth while teasing it with the tip of my tongue.

She explodes her release against my face and hand, drenching me in her sweet essence. I carefully remove my finger and bring it to my mouth, sucking it clean of her juices before laving her pussy with my tongue, making sure to get every last drop. I kiss my way up over her mound, kissing my way up the center of her flushed and heated body until we are at eye level and I can feel my cock twitching against her upper thigh. My towel having come undone and fallen off at some point.

"Are you sure?" I whisper looking deeply into her passion filled eyes. Her hands come up and tangle into my hair, pulling me down for a heated kiss.

"Love me" she says into my mouth.

"Always" I say, shocked at the unwavering truth I feel behind the claim.

I sit back onto my knees and position the head of my cock carefully at her entrance and push in excruciatingly slow, letting her grow accustomed to my size. I know I am well above average and am terrified I may hurt her. I watch her face carefully, looking for any signs of fear or pain. I feel the resistance of her virginity and slowly ease back out of her and in again, just till the resistance, trying to give her just a little pleasure before the pain. I lean over her, supporting my weight on my arms on either side of her shoulders. I push in again until I met her resistance once more and pepper kisses gently across her face whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

I plunge my cock quickly through her maidenhead, sheathing myself completely in her heat. I grit my teeth harshly, using every ounce of control in my body to stay completely still inside of her. She let out a tiny scream, her entire body stiffening, her pussy contracting tightly around my cock. A single tear drops from the corners of each of her closed eyes.

"We can stop Bells, I can stop. I'm so sorry sweetness, so sorry."

"No… just kiss me again Quil" she whispers, her eyes still closed. I bring my mouth down to hers and do my best to consume her in a slow passionate kiss.

Her body finally begins to relax and her hips begin to testily move against mine. I slowly move within her, she is so tight, so hot, so wet I can barely stand it. "Bella" I moan deep in my chest as her legs come up around my hips and lock behind me. This new angle brings me even deeper into her depths and I know there's no way I can keep the tortuously slow pace I have set for us any longer.

"Bella… I need to move faster… please tell me you're ready for faster… I don't think I can hold back…" I somehow manage to grind out through my tightly clenched teeth. Her feet unclasp from around me and I can feel them digging into the mattress as she thrusts her hips up, bringing our pelvic bones together sharply and she nods her head. I can't help the crazy growl that comes from deep within me as I lean back on my knees and grab her hips, slamming us together repeatedly.

Her hands clench at everything; my biceps, fisting the comforter beneath us, and even her hair as she moans loudly tossing her head from side to side. Her hands travel from her damp hair over her sweat slickened body and come to rest on her breasts. She massages them, squeezing them tightly in her petite hands, her already hard nipples puckering even further beneath her ministrations. Her fingers pluck them roughly, rolling them between her index finger and thumb before me. Her moans increase in volume and her beautiful body spread out before me begins quivering.

Watching as she continues to tweak her nipples, one hand leaves her hip as if it has developed a mind of its own and my thumb slips between her folds to rub her clit in tight circles. Her back arches, her head presses deeply into the pillow beneath her, and her mouth opens in a perfect 'o' just before her pussy clamps down tightly around my cock and my name leaves her mouth as a scream. Her orgasm brings on my own unexpectedly and I thrust twice more before spilling deep inside of her and collapsing on top of her, mindful not to crush her.

**BELLA POV**

His heavy weight and the heat from his body feel delicious pressed against mine so tightly. A hum of contended pleasure resounds quietly through my chest as I run my fingers through his silky soft hair repeatedly. My body is still tingling and little jolts of pleasure still course through my body sporadically and I can feel my eyelids beginning to droop.

Somewhere in the hazy half-asleep fogged recesses of my mind I register a soft kiss being placed against my chest and Quil's deep velvety voice telling me to sleep, and I do. Although not before I feel a small smile bringing up the corner's of my mouth and a tiny peaceful sigh escape between my parted lips. _What a beautiful distraction._

**Ok, so what did you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Yes, no, maybe-so? Idk. I enjoyed writing it, so I suppose that's what matters, but really I'd love to know what everyone thinks, so drop me a review or two. I've kind of left this open for the possibility of adding on, just in case you didn't notice. Not sure yet if I'm going to though, we shall see. The way I wrote things there's the possibility of Quil imprinting on Bella with the whole **_**Mine**_** thing, annnnnd…. I also left it open to the possibility of Bella getting her groove on in some more smutterific fun with the other two boys, with her noticing their newly enhanced physiques and the lustful response of her body. What's your opinion on how things should go if I do decide to continue things out further? **


End file.
